Missing Part
by J4sm1n4
Summary: Yamada doesn't know how he feels anymore. Everything is losing its meaning and falling apart because something important is missing, but what? One-shot.


"..." - Speak

 _'...' - thoughts_

* * *

Yamada was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking about today's events. Shiraishi, his girlfriend, demanded him to quit the student council and he was going to do it, but something stopped him. There was something deep inside that made him hesitate, made him stop, made him catch a breath and that's all the time it took for Shiraishi to declare that she wanted a break... A break from them... A break from him...

Ryu put a hand over his heart. What's wrong with him? Why couldn't he just quit the student council? It was Shiraishi who was asking, so why? Why couldn't he do it? What was keeping him there? It's not like he wanted to join in the first place! It wasn't even his idea! He didn't have any say in it. It was all Miyamura... So why? Why couldn't he quit even though it was hurting Shiraishi so much?

He turned on his side.

"What does the student council have that I don't want to lose, even if it means hurting Shiraishi? Fuck!" He turned back on his back and threw a right arm over his eyes, "What's wrong with me?!"

* * *

 **The next day...**

The blue haired boy opened the double doors made from wood and entered the student council room. He had black bags under his eyes that no one in the room failed to notice.

"You look like shit, Yamada." The student council president, Miyamura Toranosuke, stated bluntly from his seat that screamed power.

"It's probably because Shiraishi-senpai dumped him **.** "The vice-president, Jin Kurosaki, said from where he sat on the couch.

"She didn't dump me! We are taking a break!" Ryu yelled in annoyance.

"Huh? But isn't that the same?" Kurosaki asked, raising his head from the piece of paper he was reading.

"No, that's the first step to getting dumped." Second vice-president of the student council, Midori Arisugawa, replied. She was sitting next to Jin, writing.

Kurosaki turned his attention back to the paper he had in hand, "So it's basically the same as being dumped. You should have said so."

"It's a Break! Only a break!" Yamada yelled, on the verge of losing his patience.

The white haired teen closed the book that was lying on his table before walking up to the couch and sitting down, "So you two are on a break because you didn't quit student council... Why?"

Ryu's blue eyes widened like saucers.

"What?"

"How do you know about that?!" He asked surprised.

Miyamura raised an eyebrow, "I'm the student council president." He replied like the statement had to explain everything.

"Now, just answer the question."

Yamada sighed and plopped down on a couch too. He put his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't know why she asked me to-" he started, but was cut off by the president.

"No. I mean why didn't you quit the council when she told you to?"

Yamada's eyes widened once more and his heartbeat increased. He didn't know how to answer that question since he didn't know the answer himself. "I don't know..." He murmured.

"Huh? What did you say?" Miyamura asked leaning towards the other so he could hear him better.

"I don't know! I don't know, alright?!" The teen known as a delinquent yelled springing up.

"I have no clue! I was ready to quit, but my mouth and body wouldn't move! It's like something was keeping me here... Something more important..." He said the last part in a whisper, but this time the white haired boy was able to hear it and just for a mere second there was a strange spark in his eyes before they returned to his usual indifferent green.

"Something more important, huh..?" The president mumbled and then looked straight into Yamada's eyes.

"And what would that be?" He asked seriously.

Ryu was taken aback by his friend's tone. He never heard Toranosuke be so serious about something, not even when they were up against witches and the situation was dire, the boy would always have a little bit mischievous tone, but this time his voice was void of any playfulness.

The Blue eyed boy took a breath and turned his gaze away from the white haired teen.

"I don't know..." He replied honestly.

"You don't know?"

Miyamura rose from his seat on the couch, starting to walk towards the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned his head back to Yamada.

"I think it's time you reflect on what you want because there is nothing more painful than loving someone who doesn't know what he really wants. If not for yourself, do it for Shiraishi." The teen lectured before he opened the door and left the room. His voice giving away that he knew what he was talking about, that he had experience in given situation.

Ryu and everyone else watched in silence as their president left the room. Their leader was a strong man. He never showed anything resembling a weakness. They respected him for qualities such as these, but this was the first time they saw his more vulnerable side.

Yamada clenched his fists - something wasn't sitting right with him. That expression on Miyamura's face wasn't right, he didn't like it. Those green eyes seemed as they belonged to a dead man. That's not the Miyamura he knows, that wasn't his friend... That expression should never and will never be back on Miyamura's face ever again, he will make sure of that.

' _I swear on my life!'_ He promised before he bolted out of the room, forgetting his own problems and focusing on the task he set out to do.

He kept running until he reached classroom 2-A. The teen took a few seconds to take in much needed air before he threw the door open and waltzed in, grabbed Odagiri Nene by the hand and dragged her out.

"I need you, Odagiri. Come with me, now."

The girl blushed. "W-w-w-what are you talking about? It's too sudden... What about Shiraishi?" She stuttered.

"What are you talking about? What about Shiraishi?" Yamada asked, confused, when they finally stopped walking.

"I just need your help." He stated.

Nene's eyes widened and the crimson dust covering her cheeks darkened. She misunderstood the situation. The girl coughed and crossed her arms over the chest, composing herself.

"So what did you need?" She asked with her usual arrogant voice.

"I need your assistance to help Miyamura." He replied.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked him again, giving him her full attention now.

The blue haired boy leaned on a wall and crossed his arms over his chest too.

"Something happened... Shiraishi told me to quit student council, but I couldn't... So she said she needed time... When I told Miyamura, he asked me to reflect on what I want and why I couldn't just quit. Also, he said that there isn't anything more painful than loving someone who doesn't know what he or she wants... He spoke as if he had experienced it... And the look in his eyes..."

Yamada raised his head, to look at the ceiling, recalling the scene vividly.

"That look... It seemed so wrong... Those green eyes aren't meant for that kind of expression... I don't like it... I don't want to see Miyamura like that ever again..." He said in a daze.

Odagiri watched him closely, seeing every single emotion pass through Yamada's face when he spoke: "I see, so that's how it is..." She mumbled with a sad smile.

Deep inside she always knew that Yamada would never be her's, but she still had hope. But now, everything had changed, all the hope disappeared with an instant yet she wasn't heart broken. She was kind of glad... Because now she knew that even if she stole Yamada from Shiraishi, they wouldn't last, they would end up right here, in the same situation...

"Huh? What did you say?" Ryu asked, coming back from his train of thoughts.

"It's not important." The girl replied nonchalantly, dismissing his question.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Umm... I don't know... That's why you are here..." He said sheepishly.

Nene sighed and rubbed her temple. "What was I expecting..? Anyway, listen!"

She pointed her index finger at him, a determined look on her face. "It looks like Miyamura had his heart broken. Our first step should be to find the person who did it."

"Yeah... But how?" The boy inquired.

"Leave it to me! I will see you after school. Now go, the bell is about to ring, you don't want to be late for class, do you?"

Yamada shrugged. "I don't care."

"Well, even if _you_ don't, I do. I don't want to be late, idiot!" Odagiri yelled and punched him over the head before storming back to the classroom.

"Ow! Why do I always get hit? Crazy bitch!" Ryu yelled, nursing the bump on his head.

He looked down at his feet and a strange, kind of depressing feeling fell upon him. "So, Miyamura, you have someone you love too?"

He leaned back on the wall, "I should be happy, right? Then why am I feeling so dreadful?" He asked no one in particular.

* * *

"What?! It's been a week! A fucking week and we still don't have any fucking leads. Why does Miyamura have to be so secretive!? He is so popular and yet no one knows anything about him!" Yamada screamed in frustration.

A week has already passed since they started their investigation, but they've got nothing, nothing at all. They have tried everything: from asking people he is close to, to even using mind reading. The only thing they've got was a confirmation that their president is a pure pervert.

Those that were supposedly his friends only knew the basic information about him: age, date of birth, favorite color, food... Even Yamada himself knew more than that, so asking them was futile and a complete waste of time while their mind reading mission didn't go as planned either.

 **Start of the Flashback**

" _I can't believe him! He made a big deal about placing a shield upon the student council, but he removes it from himself! What the hell is he thinking!? He is the head of student council! If he is put under a spell of some witch we are done!" The blue haired teen shouted angrily before swinging open the door to the student council and stomping in with Odagiri following closely behind._

" _Where is he?" He asked, his eyes roaming around the room_ _,_ _looking for the familiar white hair_ _._

" _There..." Nene motioned to the couch where, surely, their president was sleeping without a care in the world._

 _A vein popped on Yamada's temple in irritation._

" _And now he is sleeping? Without any protection? When no one's around? Is he an idiot?! Any witch can walk in through the door and put him under the spell! I'm gonna show him what it means to sleep unprotected!" He said with an evil smirk on his face as he started rolling up his sleeves._

" _Wait!" The ex-witch stopped him from taking even a single step towards their president by grabbing his arm._

" _This is your chance. Put him under your spell, we might not get a better opportunity than this!" She pointed out._

" _But I don't have my shoba doll with me."_

" _Just kiss him without it." She urged him_ _._

" _But-"_

" _No buts! We might not get another chance to put him under your mind reading spell. Now just kiss him!" Odagiri said strictly losing her patience._

" _Fine." Yamada replied begrudgingly._

 _The girl let go of his hand and he slowly made his way towards sleeping Miyamura. He bent down and without thinking, gently brushed the white strands of hair out of Miyamura's closed eyes before closing his own eyes and pecking the other on the lips_ _._

'Soft' _he thought before straightening out and punching the sleeping teen in the stomach_ _._

" _Bastard_ _,_ _wake up! And explain the fact that you removed Kotori's spell! You need protection!" He yelled._

" _Ow! What the fuck_ _,_ _Yamada!? I was dreaming about you and me." Miyamura teased._

" _Shut up! Now why did you remove Kotori's spell?"_

 _The green eyed teen sat up and stretched his arms above his head._

" _Because I didn't want it anymore. I have you_ _,_ _so I don't need to worry_ _._ _" He replied._

" _I can't be with you 24/7!" The delinquent yelled._

" _Well_ _,_ _I believe in you Yamada." The president deadpanned before standing up, walking back to his table and resuming his work._

 _Odagiri took few steps until she stood next to Yamada, "So what is he thinking?" She asked in whisper._

 _The blue eyed boy took a deep breath, concentrated and listened_ _._

 _'Boobs... Boobs... Boobs… Boobs_ _..._ _' he lowered his head so that shadow fell over his eyes and turned around_ _._

" _I'll be back later. Don't start a war without me. Odagiri come." He commanded before he stomped out of the room._

" _Hey! I'm not your dog!" The ex-witch called after him trying to catch up_ _._

" _What's the big deal!?"_

" _Stupid Miyamura." Ryu mumbled angrily under his breath while walking towards their secret base of operation also known as the empty music room._

" _What?" Nene asked when she finally caught up to him in the music room._

" _Stupid Miyamura!" The boy roared._

" _I don't think mind reading will work since he_ _only thinks about breasts! Stupid, idiot, pervert Miyamura! How am I supposed to read it if it's only boobs, boobs, boobs! Why is he only thinking about that?! Is he doing that on purpose_ _?!" Yamada ranted._

" _Jealousy can be a nasty thing, even more so when the person doesn't realize when he's feeling it." Odagiri said, giving a sympathetic look to Ryu._

 **The end of the Flashback**

"I know... We need to rethink the way of our next approach..." Nene said when the blue haired boy finished complaining about their failed attempts of finding out whom Miyamura is secretly infatuated with.

"No! Even Leona, his sister, whom is the closest person to him, didn't know the answer so everything else will be as good as nothing." Yamada annouced when he stopped pacing around in an empty music classroom.

"The only way to get our answers is from the horse's mouth!" He said and walked towards the door.

"Huh?! What do you mean? And where are you going?" She asked irritated.

"I'm going to beat the answers out of Miyamura himself." He announced before opening the doors leading to the hallway and starting to walk towards the student council office.

Nene sighed while following the hot-headed teen. _'I wonder how do you justify your mixed feelings in this situation..? If you stay blind any longer you might lose something even more precious…'_ She thought staring at Yamada's back.

It took them less than 3 minutes to reach their destination and less than a second for Yamada to almost blast the poor door of its hinges and barge in.

"Miyamura, we need to talk!" He declared in loud booming voice.

"Yamada-kun?" A familiar voice called out to him from the couch.

"Shiraishi? What are you doing here?" The delinquent asked his girlfriend in confusion.

"Can we talk?" The blond girl asked walking towards him.

"Sure." The boy replied.

"Not here." Shiraishi said and moved towards the only exist of the room with her boyfriend on her tail.

 _'Shit! If Yamada gets back with Shiraishi he might never understand his true feelings_ _..._ _I can't let him leave... But what should I do? Miyamura isn't here_ _,_ _he is probably in the airport right now...'_ Nene said sourly in her mind, trying to think of a way to stop Yamada from leaving with the wrong person again.

 _'Wait!'_ an idea popped in her head. _'Yamada doesn't seem to know about the trip... This is a long shot and it might fail, but it's worth a try!'_

"Where is Miyamura?" The ex-witch with short hair asked aloud.

"Umm... Right now he should be in the airport. His plane leaves in an hour." Kurosaki answered making Yamada freeze in his tracks.

Kurosaki's words hit Ryu like arrows piercing him through his heart.

' _Plane? Airport? Leave? Miyamura is leaving?'_ His heart started pounding in his chest. It became hard to breath.

"Yamada? What's wrong?" He heard his girlfriend call out to him, but it seemed so far away

 _'Miyamura is leaving...'_ His own voice echoed in his head. He started hyperventilating

 _'Miyamura is leaving... He is leaving the student council... Supernatural studies club, school, Japan, me... It can't be_ _-_ _'_ He was brought back from his inner panic attack by Odagiri, who slapped him harshly on the back.

"Go. I will text you the details."

"Go? Go where?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You know where. Now go!" Nene yelled and pushed him forward.

 _'I see... I need to go._ _._ _.'_ Yamada thought and started running like his life depended on it.

 _'But where am I running to? Where am I going? I don't know...'_ He asked himself, but never stopped. He didn't even pause when he felt his phone vibrate with what he presumed was a message from Odagiri.

The boy with the power to copy witches' abilities ran out of the school, caught a taxi and pulled out his phone, showing the driver a message from the ex-witch with the details where to take him.

"Please... Take me there... I don't have much time left..." He begged while taking deep breaths, trying to regain normal breathing from all the running.

"Sure thing, kid." The driver replied before starting to drive.

Yamada took a much needed air and looked at his cellphone.

 _'I see... I'm going to him... I'm going to Miyamura... But why am I going there? Why am I leaving Shiraishi? Why does it hurt so much when I think that I might not see him again? I don't know... I don't understand anything, but I feel like I will understand when I see him...'_ He closed his eyes for what seemed just a moment, but in reality was much longer than that.

"Yo, kid, wake up! We're here." He heard the driver say.

"Huh? What happened?" Yamada asked baffled.

"You fell asleep on our way here." The driver replied.

"We are here" He repeated.

"What?! What about the flight?!" Ryu asked a little bit frantically.

"You should still be able to make it, if you hurry up." The man said.

"Thank you, Sir. Please wait for me here!" The teen requested as he climbed out of the vehicle.

"Sure and good luck."

"Thanks!"

Yamada rushed into the airport and looked at the screen where all the leaving flights were shown.

"USA… USA.." He muttered under his nose while scanning through the list of flights.

' _There!'_ He spotted the flight he was looking for.

"Shit! I have less than five minutes!" He yelled, dashing towards the information table.

"From which gate a flight to USA is leaving?" Ryu asked the receptionist.

"Gate A13" She informed politely.

"Thanks!" The teen thanked her and rushed towards the gate A13. He sprinted up the escalator and turned to the left where he ran straight till he reached a waiting area for passengers boarding the flight. The stewardesses were already letting people board the plane. Ryu could only hope he wasn't too late.

His eyes quickly scanned the area until they finally fell upon his target. He released a relieved sigh and shouted his friend's name, running up to him.

"Miyamura!"

The student council president turned around to see who was calling his name...

His heart skipped a beat.

"Yamada..?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Don't go." The blue haired boy panted. "Don't go…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? My flight is about to leave, I need to be on it." The baffled white haired boy explained himself.

"You can't...you can't go..." Yamada said.

The green eyed teen quirked a white eyebrow. "Why?"

Yamada opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know how to reply. He didn't know what to say. _'What should I say? What can-'_ his train of thought was cut short by the voice on the speakers.

" _ **For passengers boarding the fight to USA AA343, the plane is about to take off so please hurry up."**_

"Yamada, I will call you, so we will talk about this later. I have to go now. See ya." Miyamura said and started walking towards the gate.

Ryu watched as the other boy's back kept getting farther and farther away from him. It looked that as if Toranasuke was leaving him behind. Leaving him and moving on... And it hurt watching him walk away. It made him feel like he was losing his heart and his reason for everything... He felt like he was sinking, like something was dragging him into the bottomless black hole where you can only see the dark, with no one around, without laughter and friends... without him...

 _'No._ _.._ _I don't want that... I don't want to live in the world where Miyamura isn't around... I can't live in this world without him… Everything without him is... Pointless…'_

The blue haired boy clenched his fists, his heart was pounding in his ribcage, ready to burst out at any moment now. This might be his last time to express how he truly feels so he can't let this chance pass.

"Miyamura, you can't leave because I need you! Without you there is nothing... I can't stand that! I can't stand the thought of my world without you. Because it seems like you are everything to me. The world without you would be a cold, dark, empty place... I was too blind see it before... But you are the reason why I can't quit the student council even for Shiraishi. Because the thought of not being near you scares me more than losing her! It scares me so much that I feel like I'm drowning! I need you like air Miyamura!" Yamada took a deep breath and smiled.

"That day when you asked me why I didn't quit student council, I said I didn't know... You told me that there is nothing more painful than loving someone who doesn't know what he wants… Your expression... Your eyes... It seemed like they had lost their shine... I can't stand seeing them like that... Because I like your eyes when they are sparkling... No, that's not right... I love your eyes when they are sparkling. I love when you are happy... Because I love you, Miyamura Toranasuke! So don't go! Don't leave me! Don't abandon me!" he shouted his confession looking at the back of the person who means the most to him.

"What about Shiraishi? You told me you like her…" Miyamura asked without making a single movement.

"I didn't lie, I do like her, but you are the one I'm in love with!" Ryu replied completely honesty.

The white haired teen stiffened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'He said he is in love with me... Yamada said that... Yamada said he loves me...'_

His hands started shaking and the passport with the plane ticket fell out of his right hand while his suitcase fell to the ground from his left. Miyamura turned around with an unreadable look on his face making the blue haired boy regret what he just confessed.

"You know, Yamada, you just made me miss my flight..." He said coming closer towards the other. "I was going to USA to visit my parents for a couple of days, but now I can't leave..." He stopped right in front of Ryu who took a step back.

"S-S-So you are saying everything I did and said now was meaningless? That I could have confessed when you returned?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Well yeah, but this wasn't meaningless because it made me happy..." A warm smile graced Miyamura's lips.

"What I'm saying here is that I love you too, Yamada Ryu." He said and without any hesitation kissed the shorter boy.

The kiss was short and innocent, but it still managed to send a surge of electricity through both of them.

Toranasuke smiled and cupped Yamada's cheek with one of his hands. "I've been dreaming about this moment since we met... Right now, I feel like I will wake up from this dream at any given moment and you won't be there..." He said in a way that made the shorter boy realize something important.

"You... Those sad eyes were because of me." The delinquent stated looking down at his feet before placing his own hand on the president's and lifting his head up.

"I promise I won't ever let you make that expression again! Ever!" He declared with a burning determination in his eyes.

The white haired boy chuckled and placed one of his hands on Ryus lower back. "I can't control myself when you look so determined..." He said before bringing Yamada's face closer and kissing him. This time the kiss was anything but innocent.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **1\. Shiraishi telling Yamada to quit student council is canon in manga (chapter 130) she did that because she was under a male witches spell and because she was jealous of Odagiri.**

 **I didn't explain why she asked Yamada to quit the student council in this one-shot because Yamada himself doesn't know it here, so I felt it wasn't needed.**

 **2\. Odagiri is in love with Yamada and isn't afraid to use her sex appeal to steal him from Shiraishi. So I thought if she ever found out that Yamada is in love with a guy she would back down.**

 **3\. Also if you didn't understand: Miyamura is leaving to visit his parents in USA and Yamada didn't know or forgot about it, even though everyone else knew, so Odagiri used this chance and made Yamada take the first step and go after Miyamura.**

 **Big thanks to my friends who weren't lazy and helped me out by being my betas.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Critique/Reviews are welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


End file.
